Identity theft and credit card fraud are becoming huge liabilities for card issuers as well as creating many problems and potentially high costs for consumers whose identity is stolen. As yet, no reliable way to protect against credit card misuse has been developed. Methods and devices are needed that provide accurate and efficient identification of individuals in a cost-effective manner.